Magnetoresistance elements are known to be manufactured in a variety of configurations, including, but not limited to giant magnetoresistance (GMR) elements and anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) elements.
The magnetoresistance element is used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to current sensors responsive to an electrical current, proximity detectors responsive to proximity of a ferromagnetic object, for example, ferrous gear teeth, and magnetic field sensors responsive to a magnetic field external to the magnetic field sensor.
The magnetoresistance element has an electrical resistance that changes generally in proportion to a magnetic field in a direction of a maximum response axis of the magnetoresistance element. However, the electrical resistance changes not only in proportion to the magnetic field, but also in proportion to a temperature of the magnetoresistance element. The effect of temperature can be characterized as a temperature coefficient in units of resistance per degree temperature.